fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boshi
Boshi (Japanese: ワッシー Wasshī) is the rival of Yoshi who first appeared in . Boshi is a rather cocky punk with a bad attitude and an arrogant personality who declares himself the boss of the Yoshis of Yo'ster Isle after winning the Mushroom Derby footrace. Boshi was first shown to work alone and disliked any help that anyone offered him, though later began to change his ways and eventually ended up befriending Croco. Boshi broke up his girlfriend with Xyla trying to get Birdo simply to show his strength to Yoshi. Appearances Mario Star League Baseball Boshi is an unlockable character in Mario Star League Baseball. His stats are as shown: Batting: 9/10 Pitching: 7/10 Fielding: 3/10 Running: 6/10 According to his stats, Boshi is a Power type player, and is also one of the strongest characters in the game, meaning that getting a home run with him is very easy. He also has good pitching and running stats, but his fielding skills are terrible, so don't rely on him to be a co operative fielder. Boshi also shares Good Chemistry with Wario and Waluigi, but Bad Chemistry with Yoshi and Birdo. Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest Boshi appears as a Boss in Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest in Gritzy Badlands alongside his new pal (and maybe girlfriend) Birdie. However, Boshi is the principal to be defeated in the battle, being Birdie optional or just to difficult more the battle. Super Mario HD/3D: Rise of the Dark Koopas In this game, he is the Yoshi Bowser & Bowser Jr ride, & when Mario or Luigi try & ride him, they are knocked off. It is the same with Bowser Jr & Bowser, only they are knocked off of Yoshi. Yoshi's Quest In Yoshi's Quest, Boshi once again acts as a rival to Yoshi, specifically to race him. He appears in random levels after Yoshi beats World 1. When Yoshi talks to him, Boshi asks if Yoshi wants to race for a Diamond. If the player selects "yes," the race begins. When Yoshi collects all the Yoshi Eggs in the game, as well as all of Boshi's Diamonds, the player unlocks Boshi Mode, where Boshi is playable, and he collects Gold Yoshi Eggs as opposed to normal eggs. Boshi runs faster than Yoshi in this mode, but his flutter jump is not as good as Yoshi's. Boshi has a different appearance this time, being a darker blue, having a black collar, hand cuffs, and regular Yoshi shoes as opposed to sandals. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. ''Super Mario Maker Chi Boshi is a new enemy introduced in ''Super Mario Maker Chi as a evil Yoshi that is ridden on by enemies. Boshi can eat and jump just like Yoshi, making attacking with projectiles tough as Boshi can just swallow them. If you can hit the jockey enemy and knock them off, the Boshi will be converted back into a Yoshi when Mario attempts to ride it. Gallery File:300px-Boshi777.jpg|'' '' Boshi_NSMBSS.PNG|''New Super Mario Bros. Super Star'' BoshiNew.png Boshi.png Boshi (YQ).png|''Yoshi's Quest'' Super Smash Bros. - Boshi by Nin10Doug.png Boshi 3D (Super Mario RPG).png BoshiBrawl3D.png Mm m l rpg style boshi super mario rpg by master rainbow-dbf547k.png Paper boshi.png Boshi Is The Coolest Yoshi Around.png|Boshi Is The Coolest Yoshi Around! BoshiSMWFull.png|Boshi in Super Mario Maker Chi }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Non-fanon stubs Category:Mario (series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Yoshi Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Yoshi (species) Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:Super Mario Maker Chi